shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Hachiru Kurisutaru
'''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ '''IMVU Username''' Dageki '''Clan''' Kurisutaru Clan The Kurisutaru clan is a clan native to the land of water and specifically Kirigakure no sato and its outskirts. The Kurisutaru clan was founded during the time of the feudal ninja world, by Do Kurisutaru. It was said Do was a spiritualist, and had a close connection to the earth we lived on, being able to mentally disect the molecules of every physical thing. He is said to be the founder of the Crystal Release Kekkai Genkai. Because of this ongoing line, the Kurisutaru are most noted for their ability to perform and throughout their lifetime master, the Crystal Release ability. Most of the Kurisutaru are scattered, and have a nomadic nature in all villages, though its highest concentration of clan members remains in Kirigakure. Some say that a rare breed of two clans known as the Naiad can also perform Crystal Release, because of this they have been welcomed into the Kurisutaru as distant relatives, and a rarity among their clan. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: None''' '''Tattoos: None''' '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality and Behavior - '''Hachi is a sly, devious young man who always believes he knows best. His rarity among his village gives him his own little mental advantage over his peers. Instead of an odd, non-native clan being looked down upon, he is instead looked up to and looks at himself as a prodigy. Though cocky, and extremely proud, he has no ''real'' advantage over any of his peers, he just always makes it seem so. He performs adequately and at a normal level compared to other ninja his age. He's rather serious when it comes to his young career as a shinobi- He's a hard worker and an extremely poised performer. Hachi refuses to take no for an answer, and though he can be brash, bold, and very assertive, he still has a calm, sentimental side. '''Solo Mission Behavior: ''' When going on missions Hachi is the most careful person you have ever seen. He carries himself very quietly, very carefully. The mission could be as simple as rescuing a cat, Hachi will still make it the most serious thing in the world. '''Nindo''' "Live together.. Die Alone." '''Summoning''' N/A '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Hachi was born to the Kurisutaru Clan on a winter day. His mother, Ninei and his father, Hoku were nomads until they had him, where they settled in Iwagakure as the only Crystal users to reside there. Hachi was born with green eyes, aligning him with the offensive crystal path. '''Child:''' Hachi had a normal childhood as his father enlisted into the shinobi ranks of Iwagakure quickly getting recognized for his strength and utilization of the Crystal Release. Hoku trained and played with Hachi on the daily basis, using his own crystal release as a toy for Hachi almost, getting him use to the sight, the energy of it at a young age. Hoku trained with Hachi prior to his enrollment until he could beat him down physically, it was then he was proclaimed ready. '''Academy: '''Hachi was an extremely focused youngster in the academy. His father taught him there is nothing more important than being valuable, to be valuable he had to learn and become the best shinobi possible. He was attentive, assertive and extremely adept; he graduated the academy top of his class, and his teachers showed slight favoritism because of his early abilities as a premature crystal release user. '''Genin: '''Goals : * Join a collaborative Squad * Join the Tsuchikage's elite force * Fight in a war * Become the best Crystal user the world has ever seen. '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: Purple''' '''Weapon Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''